Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a communication bus, and more specifically, to determining bus channel compliance.
Description of Related Art
Computer server systems have many high-speed signal channels interconnecting the central processing units to a variety of input/output (I/O) chips which communicate with other computer systems, storage systems, network switches, and a large variety of peripherals. The physical implementation of the channel presents many design choices. Such choices include single-ended or differential wiring and the partitioning of components that may necessitate multiple printed circuit boards (PCBs) with connectors or even cables. Also, the manufacturing choices are many and include PCB materials, plated through hole (PTH) vias and stubs, trace cross-sections, the wire gauge of cables, connector design, component mounting and density of the traces needed to complete the design.